


Look I Just Really Need to Vent, Okay?

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm an insufferable attention whore, I'm really sorry.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 6





	Look I Just Really Need to Vent, Okay?

I am just so sick of fucking existing, what the fuck is life at this point? No one wants to befriend me or cares about me, my pathetic life is truly worthless. I have made no impact on anyone, I have never had a real relationship or friendship. No one listens to me or tries to talk to me. I just want to stop existing, I don't want to die but I just wish I could fade out of existence, never to be known, never to hurt anyone's feelings by killing myself.

I've wanted to die since I was 6, I just want to stop everything. I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life, I have nothing and no one. No friends or partner, the only people who seem to care are my family, and even then I fuck that up by annoying them and unintentionally hurting them.

I just wish my mom aborted me like the doctor suggested, I just wished I was never born.

I know I haven't struggled as much as others, I think my life has been easy compared to the people I've talked to. My siblings have said I didn't have it as hard as them, and I didn't. My mother said what happened to me was nothing compared to what her parents did to her. 

I've been self-harming since I was 10. I just hate my life, when is this suppose to get better? These were going to be the best years of my life but somehow I fucked it up somehow.

Whenever I call out for attention, for help, no one fucking cares, I know it's selfish to try and gain people's attention and that I'm just trying to force my horrible feelings onto them and I shouldn't and I want to stop but at the same time, I just really want to have someone to talk to me and express interest even if it's fake, I just want someone.


End file.
